Toxicology
by Socratic Irony
Summary: JohnxCameron: John is angry at the world, angry at his mother, and angry at his Terminator? Cameron has a plan to fix it, but that backfires. Or does it? AngstyJohn and CluelessTerminator with a plan. AngstyFluff Enjoy! XD
1. Welcome to Hell, Enjoy your stay!

Takes place right after _The Turk_ (Third Episode) and goes NOWHERE near _Heavy Metal_ (Fourth Episode)

Rated T for_ Tease_, I mean_ Teen_!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TSCC, _duh_! "Dialogue" and 'Thoughts', and heavy with profanity, Enjoy! XD

**Quote: **_Welcome to hell, enjoy your stay!_

* * *

John stared at his reflection. In his mind he looked presentable at least enough to pass off for the norm. He zipped his black hooded with it flaming skulls and he smiled.

Then quickly glared narrowing his eyes from feeling so vain. "Like a chick in front a shinny object," He muttered sarcastically against the mirror. One last glance he brushed his finger tips across his forehead to remove his hair from his eyes and left the room.

He walked down the hall to the room next to his. He didn't knock, feeling that he didn't have too he entered.

In the corner of the room Cameron's back faced him; she stood in front of her mirror. Bending over, she tugged on her short black skirt and straightened it. Reaching just above her knee. She twisted her hips against each other and it swirled higher hugging her hips in sexual provocative way.

John blushed, feeling dirty as he watched her. If he didn't know any better he would've of thought he was watching a _real girl_ twirling in front of the mirror.

He cleared his throat and she turned from the mirror. She looked at him a blank stare on her face.

So much for _normal_.

"Ready to go?" He asked leaning against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest.

"Affirmative." She answered quickly grabbing her jacket and they existed her room.

_A few days earlier_

"Dude, are you going this Friday?" He asked, spinning his combination.

"Dude, what the hell are talking about?" The other asked right back, already having his locker open he exchanged his books.

"Dude c'mon." He pleaded, exchanging his own books.

"What the hell man?" The other slammed his locker shut starting to get annoyed.

"Dude!" He said as if it was supposed to mean something.

Across the hallway John rolled his eyes and opened his locker. It was yet another school day in _hell _nothing out of the ordinary, two _dumb_ jocks in their natural habitat.

"Dude!!!" They said in unison, John rolled his eyes again closing his locker. The bell rang and the hallways were already clearing, he looked around and sure enough she was there standing beside him.

"We must go." She stated, monotone.

"No shit Sherlock!" He muttered sarcastically already moving to their next class, not waiting for her.

They quietly entered the noisy Classroom and made their way in to the back. They side by side from each other. John got his binder out from his bag while Cameron sat and stared at the front of the room.

From the front of the room their teacher started his lesson. He began with a lecture which John quickly lost interest in. He tapped his yellow pencil against his notebook. Bang _bang_ went his little pencil as he tapped more furiously. The teacher looked up from his lesson to the back of the room. Looking directly at him John noticed he looked really pissed.

Dropping his little noise maker he wore a guilty grin. Satisfied, the teacher continued. John held his head with his hand with the support from his elbow and went back to suffering from boredom.

"Dude." John eyes snapped open. 'Not this shit again.' He whined looking a few rows from him to the two jocks he saw in the hallway.

"What the hell man? I can't fail this class, coach is gonna kick me off the team!" He hissed still keeping his eyes on the lesson.

"Dude, the party this Friday!" As if on cue something in the confused jock's mind clicked, "Oh, I'm hecka dumb."

"Who's hostin' it?" He asked copying notes the teacher had written on the board.

"Dunno. But I think its the guy that Chick who killed herself was _banging_." John's mouth went dry.

Jordan Cowen. At age of fifteen was a very bright girl. The top of her class and for awhile the pressure of her school-life and home-life seam to balance out. Until she got in with the wrong crowd. Her grades started to fall and she started sneak out of the house, for naughty nocturnal activities.

"Dude, havta say she was smoken hot! I'd hit that!" The other murmured his approval.

But she was wrong on her part. Her parents wouldn't of have killed or disown, they loved her more then anything and only wanted her to be happy. To have a successful future, but in the end all that meant nothing and he couldn't help but feel slightly responsible, who wouldn't. In his mind suicide was pretty much a stupid and preventable _death_.

John glared at the both of them from his seat; they were real dickheads and heartless-jerks.

"So yah goin', right?" John dub Jerk1 asked. Already knowing his answer. "Hell yea-" He dub Jerk2 started to answer but was interrupted, by their _teacher_. 'Paybacks a_ bitch_." John smiled.

From the front of the room their tomato-read teacher closed his book and looked up ready to burst. But his faced soften, "Ah, Robert and Chad great game last friday. Please keep up the good work." With that he opened his book back up and continued their lesson.

Eye widened John's mouth dropped. But soon closed forming a thin line with his lips, he glared. From the corner of his eye, with no expression she watched.

The bell finally ranged signifying the end of class. As the students pilled out of the classroom John got up and walked off to lunch. In the cafeteria, he slumped in chair his hand supporting his cheek while he quietly picked at his food. Sitting across from him, she watched him as he did this. He looked up feeling her stares, but when their eyes connected he looked away embarrass. Looking away he looked at everything and anything except her eyes _again_.

Unknown to him her blank stares sparked emotion inside him and that scared him. He looked at the neighboring tables next to him and to the tables farthest from his. Everyone in their little clicks, in their own _cliché_ ways. The _brain _Asians, the chess team, the _dumb_ jocks and _slutty_ cheerleaders all sat at their little tables. John frowned; he noticed the two jocks from his class making their way through the cafeteria.

One punched the other as they walked as they drew nearer. Nervous he looked down at his food and went back to stabbing his frustration. Not long after the two jocks stood at the front the table, but he didn't look up just kept picking at his food.

"Wanna go to a party this Friday?" Robert asked.

"It's gonna be a bitchen party." Chad added, smirking.

"You can bring along your _geeky _brother, if you want." John's head shot up from his lunch. 'What the-'

"Oh-uh I don't know, we have to ask our mother first." Cameron said uneasy. John looked from the two jocks to Cameron, 'What the hell is she planning?'

"Well, if you change your mine, it's this Friday at . . ." John rolled his eyes and tuned himself out of their conversation.

When they left, John looked over at Cameron. Her eyes stared back at him but he didn't look away. They seamed out of focus like she was calculating really hard on something. The bell rang and he threw away the remains of his mauled lunch, just few periods more and he could go home.

A few blocks away from their school John was deep in thought, had been for the rest of his periods as well. But Cameron passed the rest of their periods with no emotion, and that bothered him. What was she planning in her computer-sized brain of hers?

"She'll never agree to let us go." John said quietly.

Cameron looked at John from her _thoughts_ but didn't say anything. This seamed to angered John even more. For the remainder of the blocks they both kept quiet lost in their own thoughts. John entered their kitchen first and Cameron entered quietly closing the door, "It will be a bitchen party." Cameron stated his mother looked at her confused. John rolled his eyes walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. He didn't need to stay to know what his mothers answer would've been. Mama Connor doesn't play _nice_.

He dropped his stuff on the floor not caring to start his homework. He lay on his bed not bothering to take off his shoes. He rolled over on his side facing away from the light that came from his window.

Curiosity welled up in John's chest. He knows what his mother's decision was going to be. But what bothered him was why Cameron cared. She made it pretty clear that she didn't _care_ about anything but her mission, and that was to ensure his survival for the future. Getting wasted at a party didn't fall under the "Saving John" category, so what was she doing?

He crept out of his room and tip-toed to the stairs and sat on the steps. In his mind, John thought his mother was more then likely telling off Cameron. Telling her that she was only putting his life in danger or that she was mal-functioning, an evil grin played on his lips. He listened eagerly.

"I don't know." His mother started, feeling uneasy, "I mean John hasn't really been talkative lately, ever since _that girl_ killed herself."

John's chest tighten, "Jordan." He hissed.

"He has been socially declining himself. And his colleagues and instructors are taking notice." Cameron said, still standing in the spot she was when he left the kitchen to his room.

"He will be safe." She added.

"No one is ever safe." His mother said, angered. He found his own lips whispering the exact statement.

"At least with me." He heard Cameron say quietly, sensing emotion in her voice?

His mother paused, was she actually considering letting him go? This had to be absurd, she couldn't of have. Never in a million years! Why would she even consider. She couldn't be, Could she?

* * *

Yay my first cliffhanger and hopefully it wasn't too bad. You guys probably noticed that I gave Cameron more _emotion _then she usually does. Hopefully you're not too angry with me. But all this will be explained in due time. Actually this was _supposed_ to be posted a few weeks ago during that one week where the rebroadcast of pilot. And was _supposed_ to be another one-shot, but I'm moving on up, I_ think_. But don't worry chapter two, the final chapter I will write later within the week, I hope. S_miles evilly, _we get to see a drunk-angsty-John and a very confused terminator.

Oh and in other _unrelated _news I will be writing a sequel or chapter two for "36B and Body Heat". It'll be a continuation of what happened and how John copes with his newly found information on our favorite little terminator, "_Wet dreams_, _Future John_, and a very _kinky_ teenage John all in the sequel!" XD


	2. Save Water, Drink Beer!

**Disclaimer Update: **I _still _don't own TSCC, _duh_! But I do own Robert, Chad, and _Tamara_! "Dialogue" and '_Thoughts_' Filled with profanity and alcoholic beverages, Enjoy! XD

**Quote: **_Save water, drink beer!_

_

* * *

_

"_Samuel Adams_,_ Jack Daniels_, _Captain Morgan . . ._"

"_Miller_, _Bud Light_, _Budweiser_,_ Heineken_ . . ." He read the labels.

When did high school_ parties_ become a_ commercial_ add for _beer_? He sighed. John had to admit, living the shelter life of always on the run might have deprive him of a social life. But he didn't expect it to so _illegal_. It wasn't the alcohol in particular but the large quantities his age group consumed and the idiotic behavior that came with their over indulging.

The sweet scent of their little toxic drinks tickled his nose.

Meanwhile his left eye started to twitch from watching their bumping and grinding hip thrusting movements made him want to cringe.

He wanted to scream. He didn't know how she did it? His mother would never-_never _would've agree to this. _Hell, _he was practically raised by _disappointment_ and the word _no. _He always knew his best interest were kept to heart but this decision was too _illogical _and _reckless_. To be his mother's. His mother was _strong _and careful to the brink of _paranoia_. Even by regular parental standards letting your only _son_ accompany with his _sister _to a high school _party_ should send a red flags in any parent's mind. So what's the point in him being here away?

Thirty minutes into this so called _bitchen _party: John lost his terminator, had stepped in puke, walked in on a couple _gettin' it on_, was offered one of their sweet little toxins . . .

And all he wanted to do now was go home. Badly.

The room he was in was tightly packed with bodies and made it hard to move around. With _unknown_ bodies brushing up against him the heat was unbearable as he made his way across the room.

He stopped cursing under his breath and scanned room.

All the many face he vaguely remembered from school, each one part taking in one or many illegal acts of teenage rebellion. But she was no where to be seen. Where the _hell_ was she? He continued to scan the rest of the room. Another cursed bubbled in his throat ready to come out, when he felt a small hand on his back. He fought back a pissed-off smile as he turned to face her, "Cam-"

The girl in front of him _wasn't Cameron_, but she did have dark curls that framing small face her face. She was shorter then him and she looked _familiar._ He nodded at her his lips press together in a faint smile, continuing to scanning the room. But still didn't spot her, he looked back at the girl. Her smile widened but he could not place a name to her face.

"Clear history." She stated, a knowingness in her eyes.

"My what?" His voice sounding more annoyed then he wanted it to, but the fact remained. He was still stuck in this hot sweaty hell-hole with people he didn't know brushing up against him and he wasn't about to play into someone's _Jedi mind tricks_, for kicks.

"Your history." Her voice still calm angering him further. 'My history?' He questioned, he didn't voice his thoughts aloud from fear of sound more like idiot. He stared at him, she smiled back, and he felt more annoyed. His eyes fixed on her, she smiled sweetly, and he started to glare but instead widened at the sudden realization who this girl was.

"Whose Charley Dixon?" He looked up from the store lap top. "You shouldn't surf with the demo," She pointed up at a large monitor. He blinked at his monitor and back at the larger one behind him. 'Shit' He cursed in his mind his fingers already gliding over the keys closing his windows. He looked up from the computer but the sales person wasn't there any more. "Clear you history too?" Her voice coming from the left of him.

He finally remembered her from his short-lived 'statue' life when he had run away from his prison and found himself at the Valley Square Mall. But he didn't remember her ever telling him her name, and that frustrated him.

"Tamara," She gave a flirtatious smile and she held out her hand, "but you can Tam."

"John." He said unconsciously, panic overwhelmed him tightening his chest.

A bunch of 'what if' scenario played over in his head. '_What if she remembered him?_ _Duh_ of course she did. _But what if . . . she remembers what Charley? What if she's a terminator?'_ He looked down at her from his thoughts. He looked her over (she blushed but kept smiling) '_Nah, she couldn't be she far to small . . .'_ He insisted. She couldn't be, her statue in size is limited thus making it impossible-John mentally smacked himself. He almost forgot about his favorite little terminator, since _Uncle Bob_ used to be the only _reprogrammed terminator _he knew from his. A rather largely built terminator from his childhood. He had a the bod' of a body-builder and the _guns_ to prove it, _literally._

Compare to him she was small, insignificant, frail, but certainly not weak. He remembered the first time he met her, her warm smile radiating happiness and her eyes filled curiosity. But since they came to the future the girl she didn't any more smile if she did he wasn't around to see it nor did her eyes show any emotion. They were just brown, cold, and mechanical. Heartless even, her smile seam to fade in his memory almost like it never happened.

Speak of the little terminator, John looked up. His eyes narrowed straight ahead of him just ten feet away from him she stood on the top of the stairs _smiling._ His mouth felt dry and his chest started to tighten as he looked at her through glaring eyes. From across the room ten feet away _smiling _but it wasn't the same smile she did when she was undercover. Before he found out about her mission and her true intentions.

He knew she was just a_ cold heartless robot_ with no emotions to speak of. He knew she was simulating _emotion _to pass as human. But he couldn't help but feel hurt inside, _to hell_ with that damn terminator. Blinking rapidly he giving his undivided attention to, "Tam was it?" She smiled handing him an already open beer bottle.

Thirty Minutes Earlier

Cameron entered the house John just behind her. She scanned the crowed rooms and crowed hallways for potential threats. She didn't find any but did find high concentrated levels of _alcohol_, _testosterone_, and _adrenaline_.

She looked back, watched him keeping a ten foot radius from him to try and keep him as safe as possible. She kept her distance from him following his order of '_don't be a_ _freak'_! He made his way through the crowd and up a flight of stairs. She concluded to use their lavatories or something.

She followed blending in with the house. Tailing him she saw him slip and cursed out loud, lifting his shoe the bottom of it was covered in a green chunky substance. He cursed again and began to whipping the green substance off on the floor.

Looking at him she scanned his body, it was dangeriously low on serotonin and meaing he was on the brink of being seriously pissed off.

He opened the one of door his body jerked back at what he saw, and he ran down the stairs. Not noticing her, she blinked at how close he came to her without realizing her presence. She stood watch still keeping her ten foot radius from him from the bottom of the steps.

A hand was about to touch her when her head whipped around to see who it was before they came into contact. She looked at him, she remembered he was one of John's colleagues from school. She stared up at him blankly.

"Cameron, right?" Her _facial expression_ still blank.

"It's me Bobby. Robert from school? I'd invited you, remember me?" Hesitant she nodded. Similating anxious she let out a nervous giggle and he continued to speak. Uninterested she scanned the crowds for John. Bobby pointed over her shoulders at someone. Her eyes homed in to who he pointed it was John and _someone else._ "And that's my _sister_ over their with your _brother_." He mumbled, she did not like how close he was.

Cameron wanted to move away from him and luckily she was pulled away from him. Unluckily that someone seemed to take hold of her, moving her body against her own will. He grinned down at her suddenly he'd spun her around and pulled her back close. Her brown hair twirled along with her short black skirt and stop as she was pressed against him. She looked up at him with curiosity.

John twirled her again, and she landed with her back pressed tight against his chest. Disappointed she pulled away from him with mechanical force. But wasn't as disappointed when she didn't walk away. He watched her body sway to music her eyes closed in concentration as she danced.

He pulled her back once more into his arms so close that he could feel himself exhale into her back.

The sweet scent of his breath felt hot against the naked skin of her neck. She looked up at him, his lips just above her own.

All around them they could not hear any sounds, the music seam to have stopped, and all that was heard was the sound of one beating heart. His lips hung dangerous close above hers and seem to get closer, his breath now tickled her face from their close proximity. She tilted her head back drawing closer to him to complete the gab between them. But he was jerked violently away from her and hit the floor hard with a load _thud._

"_Dude_ your _fucking_ sick, you know that?" Bobby said looking down at him and pointed with disgust. John didn't look up feeling a little _woozy_ and _disorientated_ and glared at the floor His judgment was impaired and dancing with Cameron didn't make it any better either with the _adrenaline_ and the alcohol already bumping in his blood.

"She your fucking_ sister_!" Bobby screamed pointing at John to Cameron. She blinked and tilted her head.

"You," He grabbed John by his collar with his free hand he pulled from his face, "Sick son of a-"

"Thank you for explaining." Cameron said grabbing his fist before it came into contact with John. She twisted his index finger so that his palm lay flat his fingers cracked in pain and let go John's collar. With little force she flung him across the room slamming into a nearby coffee table. He crashed into the table and was out cold. A short brunette appeared by his side as Cameron looked back at John.

"C'mon lets go home." _Smiling_ she kneeled slugging one of John's arm over her neck and lifted them off the ground with ease. The most party-goers watched her as she did this, the rest were probably to wasted to care. She scanned the crowd and located the door and existed. It was going to be along walk _home_.

* * *

So that was chapter two. _Sweat drops _I'm so-sorry it took me so long to update I got a bad case of _laziness_ and _procrastination_!_ Grins guiltily, _but don't worry this IS NOT the ENDING. For one thing I left a to many loss ends and it was not as fluffy as I wanted it to be. And that makes me unbelievably angry with myself. So I promise you this: the next chapter will be the _last chapter _for sure and it will be **fluffy**.

_Eh-_but I don't think it'll be that long roughly around five hundred to thousand words if I'm lucky.

And I SWEAR I'm still going to write that next chapter of 36B . . . right after I complete this story. _xSmiles evilyx_ Thank you so much to the people who commented in both my stories and put up with my _slothfulness _(My greatest sin besides gluttony.) I really appreciate it!

Please review if you find any spelling or grammer mistakes (I just wanted to get this as soon as possible, so I didn't check as well as I'd like to), and most of all feed back I would like to hear what you think.


End file.
